A la deriva
by lixy-chan
Summary: Después de la tempestad, viene la tranquilidad, sin embargo, para Gray Fullbuster era todo lo contrario. Después de la tempestad, hay mas tempestad, pues la guerra que nunca termina, es la interna. Crack! Pairing GrayLu. (Hiatus)


Fairy Tail (C) Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **A la deriva**

Capítulo I

Pesar

* * *

La calidez abrazaba cuanto podía a su alcance, dejando entre ver el bello y soleado día después del caos. La batalla contra Alvarez había llegado a su fin. Los secretos, los rencores revelados…, todo acabó en masacre y no todos pudieron abrir los ojos al mañana.

Los corazones aún temblaban de emoción ante los sucesos ocurridos.

Solo había desconsuelo.

Cada corazón, cada mente, solo unido por un único sentir…: el dolor ante la pérdida. Recordarlo solo hacía querer regresar en el tiempo y cambiarlo todo. No haber reaccionado así, poder haber realizado alguna estrategia, un plan, un algo.

Natsu Dragneel había perecido en batalla. ¿A manos de quien?

Gray Fullbuster.

Para muchos un héroe, para si mismo; un monstruo. Peor que Zeref, peor que END, peor que Acnologia e inclusive Deloria. No cabía en él la culpa.

¿De que valía llorar?, se preguntaba. Nada, su respuesta. Sin embargo no paraba, las lágrimas no cesaban. El llanto amargo, quemándole la garganta; el corazón, nunca llegaba a su fin.

—No fue su culpa, Gray-sama — le escucha decir a Juvia, quien le había acompañado en todo momento, sin despegarse de él V. Por favor, no llore mas, o Juvia lo hará también…

Intenta sonreír, mostrarle que puede estar bien aunque sea unos segundos. No puede ni podrá, se dice internamente. La sonrisa se desfigura en mueca, la mueca en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener el llanto. ¿Cuánto más duraría su pesar?

Le arrebató la vida a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, quien mejor le comprendía. Había matado al mejor amigo que pudo tener. Sus manos, su magia, la cual le fue heredada para matar demonios, pareció reaccionar por si sola ante la presencia de END; Natsu. Su corazón pedía a gritos parar, no dar el último golpe ahora que END se encontraba débil después de derrotar a Zeref, pero su mente, sus instintos de Devil Slayer, ganaron la batalla.

—Solo resiste un poco mas — pidió en esos momentos, obteniendo una débil sonrisa por parte de su amigo.

—No sonrías en estos momentos, idiota — bramó, desconsolado, desesperado. Miró a todos lados y nadie llegaba, un grito se separó de su garganta. ¡Llegue alguien, por favor! El cuerpo de su mejor amigo se enfriaba, se dejaba caer, el esfuerzo cesaba, su peso recaía en brazos de Gray.

—¡No cierres los ojos, alguien vendrá!

Y como si sus suplicas fueran escuchadas, una melena rubia se dejó ver a lo lejos, saliendo de entre las ruinas. Caminaba cojeando, tambaleándose, tomándose un brazo y el cabello ondeando por el viento. La ropa rasgada, sin zapatos, la mirada casi apagada, luchando por no caer inconsciente, así lucía Lucy.

—Es Lucy — susurró, abriendo los ojos, mostrando una pizca de esperanza — ¡Es Lucy, Natsu! ¡Abre los ojos, es Lucy!

Natsu ensanchó la sonrisa, suspirando.

—Lucy, eh… — bisbisó, tosiendo mas y mas sangre — Me alegra… que esté… bien…

Gray frunció el ceño al ver como tosía y mencionaba aquello.

—Estarás bien — le dijo, dirigiendo la vista a su amiga rubia, quien parecía apenas verles. Alzó un brazo y lo movió de lado a lado, obteniendo su atención.

—¡Aquí, Lucy! ¡Estamos aquí, ven pronto!

—Creo que no podré hacerlo… — dijo quedamente Natsu, temblando de frío —. En verdad quería hacerlo.

—¿Hacer qué? — Preguntó Gray, intentando mantenerlo despierto — Aún puedes hacerlo, no pierdas las fuerzas… no las pierdas.

—Nunca lo haría — respondió — Aún podría patearle el trasero a unos… a unos cuantos mas…

Gray rió en voz baja, cerrando los ojos.

—Claro que si — estuvo de acuerdo.

Escuchó los pasos irregulares de Lucy acercarse, decidió dejar a su amigo bajo su cuidado en lo que iba por ayuda médica.

—Natsu… — le escuchó decir con la voz quebrada su amiga. Se dejó caer a su lado, sin más, ganándose una buena dosis de dolor a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo. Ahogó un quejido, se enfocó en Natsu y lo tomó de la mano que yacía en el piso, inmóvil.

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó a Gray, obteniendo como única respuesta, silencio. Se enfocó en Natsu, quien se encontraba realmente malherido.

—¿Me oyes, Natsu? — no obtuvo respuesta, sin embargo supo que si.

Apretó un poco más su mano, entrelazada a la suya, mientras la llevaba a su pecho, muy cerca del corazón. Gray solo pudo sonreír con amargura ante tal escena.

—Has dado lo mejor de ti… como siempre — le dijo —. No podría expresarlo en palabras — Una lagrima, dos, el llanto comenzaba —. Eres tan especial para todos…

—Lucy — bisbisó Dragneel, casi sin energías, haciendo temblar el cuerpo de Lucy.

—Para mi… — completó ella, mojando el rostro de Natsu con sus lagrimas. ¿Por qué sentía aquella opresión en el pecho?

—Lo sé — dijo él, sonriendo como solo él podía —. Lo sé, Lucy… y tú… para mi… — la oración quedó a medías, Natsu comenzaba a perder la conciencia. Lucy se alarmó de inmediato.

—Heh, Natsu… — habló él, hincándose para, acto seguido, ponerse en pie. Esta vez, Gray no perdió tiempo y corrió a buscar ayuda, aún a pesar del dolor recorriéndole cada centímetro del cuerpo.

—¡Iré por ayuda! — vociferó sin voltear a verles. Se enfocó en buscar a quien fuera, quien sea que pudiese ayudarle.

Cuando Gray se perdió de vista, Lucy se sintió como en una sala inhabitable, desolada. Aquello le atormentó porque Natsu estaba con ella… vivo. Vivo, se repitió mentalmente. No estoy sola, no estoy sola; Natsu está conmigo.

Apenas y podía percibir el maná de su amigo, su respiración era irregular y por su estado físico a simple vista, había perdido bastante sangre.

—Natsu, por favor, no me dejes… por favor… — susurró, mientras los ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse —Porque yo debo decirte algo… — la cálida brisa le abrazó el cuerpo, siendo esa su única respuesta.

—Natsu, tú en verdad eres alguien especial para mi — las mejillas comenzaban a colorearse de carmín, su garganta comenzaba a flaquear, haciéndola solo balbucear palabras sin sentido aparente.

—Heh, Lucy, por favor, diles a todos los del gremio que…

—¡Cállate! — lo interrumpió, apretándolo más hacia ella — ¡No digas nada de eso!

Una risa ahogada resonó bajo ella, de boca de su amigo. Abrió los ojos de pronto, entrando en pánico, confundida. ¿Natsu estaba esperando morir pacíficamente? Aquello le aterró a sobremanera.

—Siempre tan sensible — dijo en un hilo de voz, él, sonriéndole como siempre — Siempre has sido tan… linda.

Los labios comenzaban a temblar. No permitiría que la vida de quien amaba se le escapara de las manos. Porque si, por primera vez se permitió pensarlo y sentirlo sin barreras, sin censuras. El velo blanco cayó cuando por fin aquel sentimiento se hizo presente sin ningún tapuje. Le quería.

—Natsu — susurró, conteniendo las nuevas lagrimas amenazando fervorosamente con salir. El corazón latía rápidamente, sus manos temblaban de emoción — Yo te…

—Te amo, Lucy — fue él quien le interrumpió para completar lo que ambos querían escuchar. Ambos cuerpos sintieron un ligero escalofrió recorrerles la espina dorsal.

La boca, a Lucy, de pronto se le secó. Ya no había mas lagrimas por derramar… no por el momento. Natsu, susurró ella, fuera de sí, solo sintiendo.

Sonrió como solo una mujer enamorada puede y pegó su frente a la de Natsu.

—Yo… — dijo, temblando de pies a cabeza, ansiosa — Yo también te amo, Natsu.

El confort abrazó a la pareja, no dolor físico ni emocional por un instante. Los ojos de Lucy como los de Natsu, se encontraron, se sonrieron, se hablaron sin palabras, habían aprendido a hacerlo. Ella se sentía plena.

—Heh, Lucy — habló él, obteniendo la atención de Lucy, expectante — Estoy encendido…

La esperanza se había apoderado de Lucy, solo anhelaba levantar a Natsu, ser su apoyo, caminar juntos hacia el gremio, vivir felices… Sin embargo, no era lo que el destino tenía deparado. Natsu se dejó caer, sumiéndose en la inconsciencia, y pronto, también, en el frio y eterno letargo de la muerte.

Antes de hacerlo, se permitió pensar que morir no debía ser tan malo después de todo. Hacerlo en los brazos de Lucy era tranquilizador aunque no por ello menos doloroso. Cómo la extrañaría, se dijo, a ella y a todos en el gremio. Esperaba que alguien cuidara de Happy.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, ya estando cansado de tenerlos abiertos. Todo le pesaba: los ojos, la cabeza, los brazos. Como ultimo pensamiento, dedicado a quien le tendía en brazos, se rectificó de aquello dicho a su buen amigo Gray. Después de todo, si había podido hacer aquello.

Lucy se quedó estática, con los ojos bien abiertos, esperando sentir la respiración de Natsu. No lo hizo.

-Hey, Natsu – lo llamó, alejando su rostro del suyo – Abre los ojos, ¿quieres? Ya no tarda en llegar la ayu…

Calló unos momentos, dándose por enterada… que Natsu ya no poseía maná. Tampoco había signos vitales y su rostro no mostraba señales de nada. Estaba tan apacible que dolía.

—N-Natsu — lo llamó una y otra vez, moviéndolo quedamente de lado a lado — Natsu, despierta — sin respuesta una vez más. La desesperación la consumió ipso facto — ¡No te duermas! ¡Aquí estoy, por favor, abre los ojos! — sin embargo, su anhelo no le fue obsequiado.

Natsu había muerto.

—¡P-Por favor, Natsu… — suplicó a su cuerpo ya inerte — no me dejes! — lloriqueó a su rostro ya calmo, sin rastro de vida. No escuchó los pasos de las demás personas acercándose, así como tampoco su corazón partiéndose en mil pedazos.

—¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!

Lo acercó más hacia su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza, con necesidad. Su amor le fue proferido a base de dolor. Pronto no sabía cuales lamentos se escuchaban, si los suyos o los de sus compañeros acercándose lentamente, temiendo aceptar la triste realidad de la perdida.

Solo llanto, solo corazones rotos. El alma pronto dejó su cuerpo, se fue con su alegre y vivás compañero a quien abrazaba con pesar.

Lo tomó de la cabeza y posó una mano en su mejilla derecha, justo donde yacía una enorme mancha de sangre, y lo acercó más hacia su rostro hasta que solo un mísero centímetro los separaba.

—Natsu… — bisbisó, aún con la vaga esperanza de escucharlo musitar un algo.

Rompió la distancia, temblando en demasía, y lo besó gentilmente en los labios. Aquello dolió más de lo que imaginaba. Un quejido salió de su garganta aún sin separarse de él y del amargo primer y ultimo beso.

Lloró junto a su cuerpo durante horas, hasta que la separaron de él a base de jaloneos y furtivos métodos de reprensión. Durmió durante dos días, pues no solo el efecto sentimental y psicológico causaron estragos en ella, sino el deterioro y cansancio por la batalla le hicieron casi convalecer en la camilla. En coma, se permitió abrazar el recuerdo de su amado compañero, a la felicidad furtiva que le fue arrebatada.

Oh, lo que sería despertar a la realidad, le dijo a su recuerdo, haciendo rodar una lagrima.

* * *

Gray no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. Después del incidente, cayó en un shock, uno irremediable. Todo a su alrededor se tornó rojo y negro, rojo y negro, ni un color mas. Con ayuda de sus compañeros fue llevado al hospital improvisado y lo anestesiaron. Sin embargo, eso, al igual que con Lucy, no le alivió el dolor en el alma.

Pasaron los días, ni Lucy ni Gray se presentaron en el entierro de Natsu, quien fue nombrado uno de los diez magos santos.

Pasaron las semanas, ninguno daba la cara. Lucy aún no sabía a manos de quien había muerto Natsu, y Gray no tenía intenciones de decirlo a nadie, solo Erza, Laxus y Juvia lo sabían. Por supuesto, ninguno lo culpó. En batalla perecieron no solo el buen y alegre Dragneel, sino, y muy para desgracia de todos, el maestro Makarov.

La decisión de dejar Fairy Tail de Gray terminó por deshacer la poca cordura que quedaba en Erza. Lo tomó del cuello de su vestimenta y lo pegó contra la pared, totalmente fuera de si.

—¡¿Crees que yéndote todo se olvidará?! — le espetó, contrariada, enfadada — ¡¿Crees que Natsu hubiera querido que lo hicieras?!

Un para de brazos la tomaron de los brazos en un vano intento por alejarla del _Devil Slayer_.

—¡No seas un cobarde! — bramó con lagrimas en los ojos —. ¡Si te vas… no será mejor!

Gray bajó la cabeza y se alejó de todos sus compañeros. Juvia intento seguirle, pero éste se lo prohibió rotundamente, dejando a una desamparada Juvia, bajo la lluvia.

* * *

Veinte días habían trascurrido desde aquel fatídico día. Veinte días en los que no paraba de reprenderse, culparse, lamentarse. Veinte días de luto y dolor.

Lucy, muy por el contrario a él, decidió quedarse en Fairy Tail. Decidió, no seguir adelante, sino hacerlo precisamente por Natsu. Si se iba, ¿Qué le quedaría? La soledad como amiga era una perra, no quería volverse a topar con ella en mucho tiempo.

Gray se sintió bien por ella, mal por él. Ella podría seguir adelante, sin un lamento cargando en la espalda, sin el subyugante sentir de la culpa aplastándole día a día.

Se alegró, si. Lucy merecía ser feliz, al igual que todos… menos él.

Dio un último vistazo al gremio, a medio construir, siendo únicamente iluminado por la luz de la luna y un par de lámparas. Como extrañaría ser un hada… ahora solo era un monstruo. Ni una lagrima derramó, los ojos vacuos se despidieron en silencio y el cuerpo hizo lo que el corazón se negaba a hacer; caminar, dejar atrás.

Cuando estaba en la salida de la ciudad, la voz femenina de quien le conocía muy bien, lo detuvo.

—¿Se va sin despedirse, Gray-sama? — le escuchó decir a Juvia, casi taciturnamente. Se le oía tan melancólica que consternó al pobre individuo.

Gray solo guardó silencio, mordiéndose la lengua.

Juvia respiró hondo, bajó la vista y retuvo las lágrimas.

—Ah… así que no me dará su respuesta, después de todo — alegó, riendo sombríamente.

Esta vez él bajó la vista, ensombreciendo su expresión, justo como la de Juvia.

—Lo siento — le dijo él.

Ella aguardó un momento antes de aclararse un poco la garganta. Un vacuo sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

—Está bien — dijo ella, casi sin voz — Está bien — esta vez se lo repitió a sí misma.

Un largo y sonoro suspiro se dejó escuchar en la fría noche. Gray se giró hacia ella y la miró, sorprendiéndose por el deteriorado estado en el que se encontraba. Aunque, a decir verdad, se encontraban en las mismas condiciones. Ojeras, bolsas bajo los ojos, demacrados. Lucían tan desgastados, tan cansados de la vida.

Juvia sonrió con solemnidad.

—Juvia solo quería verlo por ultima vez — le dejó saber, derramando las primeras lagrimas por el resto de su vida.

A Gray se le encogió el corazón, se sintió aún más miserable. Juvia no merecía a alguien como él: un monstruo. Él no la merecía a ella, una mujer tan aguerrida por su amor y su bienestar. Quizás, en algún momento, si se merecieron, si se pudieron amar, pudieron luchar juntos día a día, como siempre había hecho a su lado… pero no mas. Nunca más. Lo que más necesitaba era alejarse de todo y de todos, por el bien de sus compañeros. Por el bien de Lucy, se dijo. Por la memoria de Natsu, agregó.

Gray se acercó a ella lentamente, cuidando cada paso, pues últimamente sentía que caería en cualquier momento. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, la tomó de los hombros con ambas manos, sorprendiendo a la chica. Esta vez se permitió sonreírle honestamente. Era la primera sonrisa genuina que trasmitía desde lo ocurrido.

—Gracias — Y la abrazó.

Debajo del cielo estrellado, demasiado hermoso y pacifico para ser verdad, algo dentro de Gray dejó de doler. Se apagó de un momento a otro, ya no hubo resistencia, solo un empujón. Por amargo que pareciera, despedirse le ayudó a no resentir su elección. Esperaba que Juvia sintiera lo mismo, pues regresar no sería pronto y lo menos que quería era causarle mas desgracias sus seres queridos.

—Juvia quisiera ir con Gray-sama — susurró ella en su hombro, rompiendo en llanto quedo. Cuando Gray estuvo a punto de hablar, ella lo cortó.

—Pero sé que Gray-sama no me quiere con él — dijo mientras la voz se le quebraba cada vez mas y mas —. Solo sería una carga para Gray-sama y Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama sienta eso por Juvia — calla súbitamente y traga saliva.

—Juvia siempre esperará por Gray-sama — le dice, sonriendo tristemente — Aún si Juvia y Gray-sama envejecen por separado, esperaré por…

—Juvia — interrumpe él, separándose del abrazo y mirándola a los ojos, casi con seriedad, casi con frialdad, como queriendo decir algo… casi.

—Esperaré por su respuesta — habla ella, firmemente, apretando los labios —. Gray-sama lo prometió y… y un mago de Fairy Tail cumple sus promesas, ¿no es así?

Sin poder evitarlo, Gray lanzó un largo y cansado suspiro.

—Si, Juvia — dice él, mirándola con decisión —. Tienes razón, debo cumplir mi promesa — Juvia sonríe levemente, asiente con rapidez, sintiéndose ansiosa y esperanzada. No importaba el tiempo que pasara, ella esperaría por aquella respuesta. —Por eso, antes de irme, tendrás la respuesta a… lo que siento.

* * *

 **Nota final capítulo I:**

* * *

 _Es mi primer fanfic en el fandom de Fairy Tail, así que no sé como sea acá, ni que parejas predominan ni que géneros ni nada por el estilo. No me animaba a subirlo porque, bueno, me acostumbré al fandom de Naruto, que creía que todo fandom sería igual de loco. No sé si sea así, pero espero descubrirlo de una manera sana._

 _Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar esto que he escrito. ¡Solo son locuras! Fin. Bueno, no. A decir verdad, se me ocurrió mientras alguien en alguna pagina de facebook hacía la pregunta del millón: ¿Que creen que responda Gray? Y, ¿Que creen que sea lo que debe hacer Natsu? Para ser sincera, lo de Natsu me creo que sea otra cosa completamente ajena al asunto romántico, pero la respuesta de Gray si va para ese lado, así que me imaginé una posible situación entre ambos después de la batalla contra el imperio Alvarez._

 _Como lo dice el summary, es un GrayLu, pero mas que serlo y, originalmente, es un NaLu (?) Dual, lo sé._

 _En fin, puede no sonar prometedor ya revelando la pareja crack principal, sin embargo, no solo será romance, soy mas de drama, tragedia, y, recientemente, comedia. El romance es algo que queda en cuarto plano para mi al momento de escribir, jaja. Claro que, si me lo propongo, puedo sacar algo completamente romántico. Me desvié del tema, lo siento._

 _Gracias por leer y... denme la bienvenida como es debido, por favor. XD_


End file.
